Blood and bones
by Crystal di Angelo
Summary: Carter uses a spell that should only be used in dire circumstances. Because of the horrible price to pay. Extremely short.


_**Blood and bones  
**_

'Carter!' Sadie chided, blasting a monster away. 'This isn't the time to just sit and plan! We need to run!'

Carter shot her an annoyed look, rummaging in his backpack. 'Blasting them out of the way would just use up our energy. There must be an easier way…got it!' he pulled out a battered book that looked like it had seen centuries and barely survived.

'What?' Sadie asked, shooting another pack of monsters out of the way. She hated to admit it, but Carter was right. Her energy was already dwindling and the monsters were never ending.

'It requires…oh no.' all color drained from his face. He stuffed the book back into the backpack.

'What?' Sadie was getting irritated with the lack of energy, annoying brother and stupid scorpions.

'Sadie…no matter what happens, just turn and run, ok?'

'Carter…' Sadie was starting to feel that something was not all right.

'Just go!'

Carter pushed her out of the monster pile with a spell then proceeded to draw words in Egyptian in the air. It wasn't Carter's domain-he was more skilled at combat magic-but it still worked. And Sadie watched, horrified as the words 'Blood and bone' appeared. There was also an unrecognized word. Sadie would have to ask Isis later.

Then Carter let out a drawn out scream and fell, limbs jerking horribly as he vomited black blood. Then he stilled as audible cracks were heard and then a bone-_Carter's bone_-seemed to be torn out of his flesh. Carter gasped, and screamed again as more bones were taken from his legs and arms.

Sadie was horrified by then, screaming her head off. But strangely enough, the monsters did not go after her.

Carter's bones and blood was drawing their attention, and one of them bent down to sniff Carter's motionless body. Then they started to feast.

'Walt!' Sadie screamed, unable to take her eyes away from Carter. 'Anubis! Isis!'

Only Isis answered. _Do not fear, my child. The spell would not take his life. But he is foolish to attempt such a thing. Had he not been hosting Horus, he would be dead for sure._

_What?! _Sadie screamed back at Isis. _The monsters are eating him alive and you tell me not to worry?_

_You are powerless to defeat the monsters by yourself, Sadie. Your powers are already exhausted from the spectacular escape you attempted from the House of Life half an hour before. You cannot do anything. Your brother will survive…barely._ Isis answered grimly.

_Do something! _Sadie was half begging by then. Sadie Kane _never _begged. _Please. You're a goddess, aren't you? Please, save Carter!_

_He will save himself. Already the first monster falls._

Sadie looked up and saw a monster turn blacker than Carter's blood and fall to the ground, as if poisoned. Then the others started to fall too.

Carter stirred and Sadie's heart nearly leapt into her throat. _He's still alive. For now. _

'Carter.' Sadie cradled his head while frantically searching for her cell phone. It didn't matter that she could draw more monsters and put herself in danger. She only knew that Carter needed help. Fast.

'What were you thinking, you stupid moron?'

Carter smiled weakly, grimacing from the pain. 'You're…my…little sister…can't let you…get hurt.'

'I'm only younger by two years.'

_Keep him talking and conscious. _Isis advised.

'But…makes all the difference.'

'Does not.'

'Does too.'

'Does not.

'Does too.' Carter's voice was growing fainter. Sadie shook him and got a yelp of pain from him.

'Sorry.'

'Walt's coming soon, just hang on, okay? Promise.'

Carter didn't reply, just stared into her eyes.

_He cannot make a promise he may not keep. _Isis whispered sadly to Sadie.

* * *

_**A week later**_

'Ouch, Sadie, that still hurts!'

'Sorry?'

Carter was almost fully healed, except for the few bones that still needed a few days. Sadie was tentatively poking Carter's limbs one by one under strict inspection of a healer.

'I think that his left leg is okay.'

Carter rolled his eyes. 'Really? I'm being a model for my little sister who's aspiring to be a healer?'

Sadie threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

'Nuh uh. No healer throws pillows at their patients.'

'CARTER KANE!'

And so a half healed brother and a relieved sister started a pillow fight with sunlight streaming in from the windows while the healer sighed and walked away, hiding the smile that was creeping up her face.

* * *

_**I know, this is really short, but I don't know how to make it longer. Besides, my Egyptian is dreadful.**_


End file.
